This invention relates to male urine collection devices.
The invention is more particularly concerned with male urine collection devices of the type utilizing a sheath placed over the penis and connected to a urine receptacle by means of a tube.
Sheath type urine collection devices are well known in the prior art; however, the devices presently available show certain deficiencies and disadvantages.
Devices of this type are usually for use by the elderly and infirm who may have difficulty in applying such devices because of unsteady, weak or arthritic hands. It is, however, preferable that the device can be readily applied by the patient himself to avoid embarrassment.
With devices of the type described in GB 2,120,102B, which have a relatively thin-walled sheath, an applicator device is required, which makes the device more bulky and difficult to store and pack. Furthermore, such devices can be difficult to use by the infirm.
Where it is impossible for the patient to apply the device himself, it is desirable for it to be applied quickly and simply to reduce any embarrassment to a minimum.
An alternative device, as shown in GB 2106784, has a sheath rolled outwardly upon itself, with adhesive on the inner surface trapped between successive rolls of the sheath. In order to prevent successive rolls of the sheath from adhering to one another, the outer surface is laminated with a release material. The laminated construction of the sheath can increase the cost of the collection device. Such devices can also be difficult to apply to the flaccid penis and have the further disadvantage that it is necessary to contact the adhesive with the fingers when unrolling. This can lead to a reduction in adhesion if the user's fingers are not thoroughly clean.